Automated gesture recognition may involve identifying the motions or postures of human body parts and using the identified motions/postures to control computers and other electronic devices. In multi-user environments, however, gesture recognition may be less effective due to the body parts of nearby individuals being identified as the hands of the user controlling the electronic device.